1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tools for use with internal combustion engines, and specifically, to a tool and method of use thereof for double over head cam internal combustion engines.
2. Background Information
Replacing a timing belt on dual overhead camshafts internal combustion engines is not an easy task. This is because the camshaft sprockets must be in fixed relation to each other when the timing belt is installed. However, when the timing belt is removed from the camshaft sprockets, the camshaft sprockets rotate due to the pressure induced by valve springs. If the camshaft sprockets are not in fixed relation to each other when the timing belt is installed, the engine will show undesirable symptoms such as engine misfire, hasty acceleration, idle problems, high emissions, and, in some extreme cases, internal engine or valve train damage. This problem is even worse in V6 V8 dual overhead camshaft engines. Typically, the installation of the timing belt requires two people, one person to hold the camshaft sprockets in relation to each other and a second person to install the timing belt.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient apparatus and method for changing and/or installing timing belts for dual overhead cam internal combustion engines.
The present invention comprises a camshaft holding tool and corresponding method for operating the camshaft holding tool in double overhead camshaft engines. In one embodiment, the holding tool includes a body portion including first and second curved portions, where each of the first and second curved portions including two or more teeth. Each tooth of the first and second curved portions engages adjacent teeth of respective one of first and second camshaft sprockets.
Other embodiments are claimed and described herein.